La princesa de cabello carmesí
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: en una noche tranquila issei le dirá a rias lo que en verdad siente respecto a ella, no solo es la presidenta, para issei ella solo es rias. oneshot romantico.


La princesa de cabello carmesí.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE HIGH SCHOOL DXD, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 **Notas: Hola, este es un DRABLE que decidí escribir, se me vino a la mente al escuchar la canción de rias "Shinsou no Ojousama Desu" lo recomiendo para acompañar el fic.**

 **Primer historia dentro de la comunidad espero sea de vuestro agrado.**

 **Fin de las notas.**

Ahí estaba issei, durmiendo con rias gremory la presidenta del club de ocultismo y la pieza principal del clan gremory.

Era un día poco usual, ella e issei en la misma cama. ¿El motivo? Pues el resto del club estaba fuera de casa por motivos de entrenamiento. Issei aún se recupera de sus heridas por la lucha contra Khaos Brigade además de que el rescato a rias de la fisura dimensional, él estaba exhausto.

Eran más o menos las 11.45 de la noche, issei no apartaba su mirada de rias, la cual estaba desnuda "como siempre" con sus enormes oppais al aire.

 **Issei** : ciertamente es hermosa *murmurando*

Issei estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, y no estaba pensando nada pervertido, al contrario estaba admirando a rias de una manera distinta.

 **Issei** : *se sienta cuidadosamente en la cama* "será que yo… ¿me estoy enamorando de buchou?"

 **Reynare….**

Un escalofrió tremendo recorrió a issei al igual que un sentimiento de odio e ira… ¿amor? Ese sentimiento murió con él en el momento en que fue asesinado.

 **Issei** : sin embargo *acaricia el cabello de rias*

El acaricio esos bellos rizos… ese cabello carmesí que despedía un aroma excitante que hipnotiza…. Ese cuerpo hecho por dioses.

 **Issei** : o-oppai *susurrando* je… supongo que esto es lo que más afecta mi mente *sonríe un poco*

Issei entrelazo sus dedos en los cabellos de rias quien dormía apaciblemente… su respiración calmada y despreocupada… quien la viera diría que es un ángel… pero no, ella es un demonio.

 **Rias** : *se restriega los ojos* i-issei

Rias despertó y miro a issei sentado en la cama mirándola tan delicada y cálidamente. Ella se sonrojo y se sentó lentamente en la cama mientras lo observaba, issei tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

 **Issei** : buchou… ¿la desperté?

 **Rias** : si… pero no te preocupes *le sonríe*

Issei se sentía idiotizado y casi como si su cuerpo hablara por él, se acercó a rias.

 **Issei** : *pone su mano derecha en la mejía de rias* yo… yo

 **Rias** : *se estremece un poco* ¿nani… i-ise?

Issei se acercó más a rias a tal punto de tener sus frentes juntas, issei se puso sobre ella sin retirar la vista y la recostó en la cama.

 **Issei** : *respira agitado* b-buchou…. No, rias

 **Rias** : *se ruboriza* ¡HAI!

 **Issei** : "VAMOS ESCUPELO DE UNA VEZ" Yo…. Me… me… g-gustas… rias

Estas palabras conmocionaron a rias la cual abrió sus ojos como plato e hizo temblar su cuerpo, rias anhelaba que le llamara por su nombre, pero el hecho de combinar su nombre más esas palabras definitivamente hizo que ella se exaltara de alegría. Tanto así que lágrimas de felicidad recorrieron su rostro.

 **Rias** : issei *lagrimas caen por la emoción* mi querido issei.

El interrumpió con un beso sobre rias, ella no lo esperaba pero lo acepto, lo arropo con sus brazos haciendo el beso más profundo, finalmente se separaron.

 **Issei** : rias… contigo eh descubierto, que el amor si existe… te quiero *le acaricia los labios*

 **Rias** : *estruja a issei sobre sus pechos* me haces muy feliz…. Mi lindo issei…. También te quiero.

Iisei quedo perplejo pero le gustaba esa posición.

 **Issei** : "las oppais de rias son las mejores" no sabes cómo te quiero…. Quisiera quedarme contigo para siempre *se acomoda en los pechos de ella*

 **Rias** : *acaricia su cabeza* issei… tu y yo estaremos juntos siempre, issei.

 **Issei** : y no importa lo que pase *alza su rostro* siempre te protegeré rias *la besa*

Rojo…. Rojo como la sangre misma…. Rojo como el carmesí…. Como lo son los cabellos de rias gremory… la mujer que salvo a issei de la muerte y lo salvo de sí mismo.

 ** _La princesa del cabello carmesí._**

 ** _Fin._**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR: BUENO QUE ME HA SALIDO MUY CORTO, PERO DECIDÍ HACERLO ASÍ, ISSEI UN POCO ROMÁNTICO PERO PERVERTIDO COMO LO ES NORMALMENTE.**

 **GRACIAS POR TOMARTE EL TIEMPO DE LEER, AGRADECERÍA LOS REVIEWS CONSTRUCTIVOS.**

 **SI NO GUSTO LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BIEN, NO SEAS HOSTIL Y SIGUE TU CAMINO.**


End file.
